1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a printing system, a method of controlling the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand has been growing for authenticated printing in which a user transmits a print job to a print server, and printing is performed whenever the user likes on a desired printer, and also with guaranteed security (for example, Japanese Patent No. 4033857). By Japanese Patent No. 4033857, a user generates a print job and transmits it to a print server by a printer driver, and also transmits bibliographic information to a bibliography server. Then, upon printing by the printer, the printer obtains, and displays, a list of print jobs from the bibliography server, and the user makes an instruction for printing by selecting his or her own print job from the list. With this, the print instruction is dispatched from the bibliography server to the print server, and the print job is transmitted from the print server to the printer and printed by the printer.
However, in the printing system of Japanese Patent No. 4033857, the transmission of the print job by a printer driver is assumed. Also, in order to obtain, from the server, a print job list corresponding to a user, who succeeded in authentication, it is necessary that information for identifying the owner of a print job be included in the print jobs registered in the server. This was normally not a problem since the owner name of the print job was included in print jobs generated by a printer driver.
However, with print jobs that are generated without using a printer driver (a printing system which independently generates print data, or a direct printing system which directly interprets an application file and prints), there are cases in which the owner name of the print job is not included. In such a case, because the print job does not match an authenticated user name, it is not included in the list of print jobs acquired from the server. For this reason, a problem existed in that this kind of print job was left on the print server, and executed as a print job, or that its deletion could not be performed.